hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MrJonnathan2007
Stolen images Please stop taking pictures from Ebay. We appreciate you willingness to help out, But adding images that you did not take with your own camera is illegal. 20:26, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Stolen Images, Sorry , I just want to Help to the Page and Add more to my list of contributions. Welcome Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Turbo Mustang page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- HaarFager (Talk) 02:07, June 19, 2010 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks to all! Mustang Cobra Fox 1979 OK not to be a badguy but stop putting stolen info from other sites and anyway Mustang Cobra Fox 1979 is up for deletetion so dont edit on that pageHellers4 19:07, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Ok i will be the bad guy. Stealing anything from another site is illegal, Taking anything from STD is forbidden. We already discussed this with the images. In the future do not add anything about any car unless you are holding it in your hands. We try and only add first hand information. and never take it from other sites. Also why do you keep calling this car Mustang Cobra Fox 1979? it was issues as Mustang Cobra. 20:27, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : :Well, I only trying to do a NEW "WIKI", I do, AND I Didnt take photos from anywhere, But a ""BadGuy" Like you call, Delete the Page that i Do. And then i do a Page with Info. of STD, And then , you delete my page, And i do again, And you delete, And in wiki , Theres another Mustang Cobra, :Why you dont tell this to the Person that delete?. I dont know the Name. : :Oh, And i do """"""Again"""""""" The Mustang Cobra Page, Why you dont finish, I dont take Info. For anywhere. Personal Gallery We are trying to clean the gallery of unneeded images. Please make a gallery on your profile page and start adding images there! You also seem to have access to many cars, Try getting some good pictures of those crack ups and i will crop them for proper use! 02:14, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok!,I Will Upload some Pics of my Crack Ups,Do you find the 67 Custom Mustang Coupe'?Thanks!MrJonnathan2007 02:32, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Super Bee The entire entry you put in on the Super Bee is 3 cars up in the list already, with an out of the Box picture. Unless you have the one on the Green Lantern Card? Opps... Forgot ZahaDoom 05:18, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I Only Have the Normal Version :(MrJonnathan2007 21:33, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but that new image you put up of the '69 Dodge Coronet Superhttp://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/%2769%20Dodge%20Coronet%20Super%20BeeBee The image you put up is already 3 cars up (out of the package LOOSE) You also put your image under the BLUE version of the car. ZahaDoom 21:41, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Your custom 67 mustang image I dont know if you go on the HWC forums, so I thought Would let you know, that there was a discussion about the new Custom '67 Ford Mustang Coupe. And the actual graphic designer Steve Vandervate (HWC Van) used your image to reference the car! Congratulations, even the actual designer appreciates your improved photo skills! 11:29, June 25, 2011 (UTC) The designer!?WoW!I Cant believe that the designer of this car,See my picture!It is on HotWheelsCollectors.Com?I am on HWC MrJonnathan2007 too.Thanks friend!I Take this picture in Paper.MrJonnathan2007 17:59, June 25, 2011 (UTC)